


He always knows what to say

by rashekty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Caring Sam, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader suffers from depression and anxiety, has a bad day and Sam cheers her up the best he can<br/>*Trigger warning* Depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	He always knows what to say

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a low day today, so tried to write myself happy  
> Hopefully someone will relate and it'll brighten their day a bit

These days were the worst. You were normally okay if you were out on a hunt, but there hadn't been a case in weeks, so you've been stuck in the bunker reading old lore books,training on the lumpy punch bag and binge watching trash tv.  
It had been hard trying to deal with the depression with the boys. They helped the best they can and gave you your space when you need it, still,all the consideration in the world wouldn't solve the problem.   
You'd struggled to get out of bed all day and it was nearly 5pm, you'd barely slept the night before due to the overwhelming anxiety. Your bed was one of the only places you felt remotely safe and you simply couldn't find the energy to leave it's warmth and comfort. You needed a shower, but the bathroom may have been in China for how far away it felt, struggling to muster the energy to reach your en-suite toilet even though it was a mere 6 steps from your bed took about 3 hours to accomplish.

The door slowly creaked open, light spilling through into your darkened room.  
"Hey darlin', Stegosaurus?"  
"Stegosaurus" you replied with barely more than a whisper  
The dinosaur thing was your secret codeword the two of you had created for when you were having a bad day and didn't fancy discussing it with the world.  
"I brought that peppermint tea you love so much" the corner of your mouth twitched upward at the mention.   
The man trying to be your knight in plaid wrapped armour was Sam Winchester, your friend and as of last month, the new man in your life. He'd always been there for you on these days, tried everything to help from collecting prescriptions to purchasing endless diaries for you to journal out your thoughts into. All that plus being the most compassionate man on the planet...  
"I don't deserve you" you whimpered brokenly. He squatted down to face level with you laying in bed; brushing your unruly hair out of your face, cupping your cheek and stroking it softly  
"There's my favorite sight" His face so close to yours you could feel his warm, minty breath gently breezing your face. "You deserve everything you want out of life, (Y/N). You deserve every sunrise, every crappy movie,every road trip, even me if you really want" throwing in a cheeky wink   
"I'm sorry, Sammy, you shouldn't have to put up with me like this"  
"have to? I choose to. You have no say in this, in fact..."   
Before he could finish his sentence, he'd stood upright, cradled you in his long firm arms,lifted you up (despite your whispering protests), slid into the toasty bunk with you positioned right in his lap and wrapped his legs around you, clutching you into his solid chest.  
"Sam, no" he hushed you down and handed you your still steaming tea in your favourite Game of Thrones mug. It smelt wonderful! The mixture of Sam's aroma and the tingly peppermint essence lit a gentle fire in your core. The warmest you'd felt all day.   
The absurdly large Winchester flicked the tv over to some plotless sitcom and lowered the volume so he could whisper in your ear  
"You are kind" he kissed your neck  
"You are smart" he kissed your cheek  
"You are funny" he kissed your ear  
"You are gorgeous" he kissed your shoulder  
"And I love you more than anything" he spun your face round to his and planted a deep kiss on your lips.  
Collapsing back into him just as the tears spilled over your eyes. You definitely didn't deserve him. He might not be able to cure depression, but he damn sure helped.


End file.
